Spencer Walsh
Spencer Walsh (played by Shane Harper) is a boy who Teddy has a crush on. Spencer also has mutual feelings. He is very cool and dances very well. He kissed Teddy in Emmett's grandfather's van. Spencer became friends with Emmett after he proved how sick his popping was. He is somewhat close to Teddy's age. Personal Life 2010-11 Spencer is about Teddy's age. Nobody knows when his birthday really is. He went out with Teddy for a few episodes. One time, Emmett tried to win Teddy over but Spencer was stronger and he backed off. Later, he cheats on Teddy with a beautiful, skilled but less-smart girl named Skyler sometime after he and Teddy had become a couple. He does it behind Teddy's back. Teddy asked Spencer out in the Girls ask Guys special. They have a dance but again, Emmett tries to distract Spencer again but not to dance with Teddy. They did some sick popping and cool dance skills together. They also became good friends. In the summer, Teddy actually goes to Spencer's house to meet his parents. They were shown to be very good people. They offered Teddy a snack and a vibrating chair. Later Spencer's parents were laughing at Teddy's family but Spencer stuck up for Teddy. He said. "Mom, Dad stop! That's Teddy's family." At the talent show, he unexpectedly finds out that Teddy can't dance. Even though Spencer and Ivy aren't exactly friends, he goes up to her for help. Spencer tells Ivy "I'll do it. I'll just be honest with her." He lies and tells Teddy that he sprained his ankle because of her dance moves. They don't quite break up but Teddy goes and finds a new dance partner, Emmett. Spencer watches Teddy's dance and apologizes for lying to her about his sprained ankle. Teddy says: "So we're good?" Spencer quietly replied: "We're great." Spencer doesn't last much longer with Teddy. In November 2010, Teddy catches him on a date with Skyler. Spencer had claimed to Skyler that Teddy's his cousin. When Teddy came up to confront him, Spencer says "You have it all wrong! That is my cousin, Skyler!" He had been secretly trying to keep both relationships going. He overhears Skyler say: "I thought YOU and Spencer were cousins." Teddy and Skyler break up with Spencer when they find out the truth. Spencer says: "I'm sorry I can explain." But Teddy walks away. Spencer tries to apologize a few weeks later and Teddy tells him that she can't trust him. Spencer Walsh leaves for another month. This time, he has a new girlfriend named Nicole. Teddy uses her latest admirer, Austin to try and make him jealous. Austin says "How do you do?" Spencer replies: "How do I do What?" Even though Spencer and Austin become friends, Spencer tells Teddy: "This is Austin? the guy you're in a relationship with." Later, Nicole finds out about Spencer's small feelings for Teddy. She broke up with him too. Later when Spencer was on vacation, he saw Teddy. He tries again to get back together and gives Teddy a kiss on her lips. Teddy basically rejected him. She said "Thanks, but I think we should just be friends." Personal Life (March 2011-present) Spencer was just Teddy's friend for most of 2011. He was pretty attractive by girls and he flirted with Teddy's enemy, Lynette. Ivy reveals that Spencer was friends with her boyfriend, Raymond. He seems to hate Teddy in the battle of the bands. He calls her a clump-nugget when he finds out that Teddy beat him in songwrithing. 4 months later, Spencer got a job at a beach-themed store. Spencer saw Teddy. Teddy asked him how she could possibly get a job. Spencer warns her not to mention anything about school or she would get all of them fired. He sees Teddy return with orange skin. He smiles and stares. In late October, Spencer Walsh replaces Emmett Heglin at Super Adventure Landafter he quits. He is friendly to Teddy but Teddy says "Uh, Spencer" in bitterness. Approximately a month later, he tells Teddy that he'd do anything for Teddy and apologizes for the FINAL TIME. He says: "Hurting you was the stupidest thing I've ever done. Please Teddy, could you give me another chance?" Teddy finally says Yes! They have been dating since November 7, 2011. Spencer stays with Teddy through getting fired from Super Adventure Land in May 2012. They had made an inappropriate scene there. It is possible that Spencer and Teddy were reported. He goes with her on Teddy's big prom date. Teddy decides to give up her prom for PJ and Taylor. Spencer goes with her. A few months later, Spencer and Teddy celebrate 10 months since they got back together. At one point, one of Teddy's friends, Victor asked Teddy if she got rid of him. Even he knew that Spencer cheated on Teddy at that point. Spencer begins to see that Teddy wants to win over his mother, Linda Walsh. It is unknown if Teddy and Spencer will stay together in August 2012. Spencer joins a volleyball team and he happens to rival with Teddy. Teddy accidentally breaks his nose. Due to this cause, Spencer may break up with Teddy because she also bucked her PE Teacher Mr. Hammerstone in the nose. Trivia *It is unknown how Spencer's parents felt when they heard that he cheated on Teddy in season 1. They might have been ok with it since they saw how immature Amy and Bob were. *Spencer seems to get along with Ivy's past boyfriends, Raymond and Emmett. They are friends. *Like Trish from Austin and Al/y, Spencer gets fired or quits several jobs. 1-the juice store; 2-the beach themed store; 3-Super Adventure Land *His classmates seem to hate the fact that he and Teddy are back together *Does not get along with Ivy or PJ *Spencer has dated Skyler, Teddy, and Nicole (possibly lynette too) Category:Characters Category:Popular Pages